The clinical research mission of the CCR is as follows: * Conduct hypothesis-based translational clinical trials that evaluate new therapeutic approaches * Develop novel approaches to early cancer detection and prevention * Develop and deliver novel technologies for molecular characterization, detection, diagnosis, and monitoring of cancer * Emphasize understudied diseases and cancers with increasing incidence, poor prognosis, or involving special populations * Develop better preclinical models and methods to expedite development of novel interventions for cancer. To accomplish these goals CCR develops and carries out clinical trials that are open to all U.S. citizens. Patients enrolled on clinical trials are treated at the NIH Clinical Center in Bethesda, Maryland and are reimbursed for their travel, lodging and meals.